


Rainy Daydream

by Hoshi22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-reveal, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi22/pseuds/Hoshi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After days of heavy rain he wanted to see her badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic i'm posting to AO3. It's an unbeta'd drabble from a while ago so excuse the mistakes if there is any lmao

It had been a few weeks since she last saw him face to face. He had been in Milan with his father for a bit and when he came back, the rain didn’t stop. The continuous downpour left Marinette alone in her room while she waited for the holidays to be over. Overcome by boredom; no Adrien, no Akuma attacks. She was in her bed watching the rain pour down and hit the trapdoor above her.

She didn’t mind the rain most of the time. Sometimes it lulled her to sleep, other times she just liked to sit with her lights off and watch it cover the city. The only reason she didn’t like it at this moment was because rain meant not being able to go outside- not being able to go see Adrien.

Sure she could try but the storm was coming down hard and the violent wind she heard pass through the cracks in her floors discouraged her.  She curled up in her bed and sighed. She yearned for his touch, the way his lips felt on hers, the feel of his breathe tickling her neck. She wanted him so badly right now.

A yawn reached her lips as her eyelids became heavy, Marinette slowly drifted into a daydream imagining Adrien lying right next to her. As she drifted she closed her eyes and took in her surroundings. The smell or rain lingered in her room and the warmth of her sheets hugging her felt nice.

She listened to the rain come down and the tapping on her skylight. Wait- tapping? Suddenly her eyes shot open. She wasn’t imaging it, there was a leather clad hand knocking on the glass. She knew the only person it could be and quickly grabbed the umbrella by the door.

She climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch. “Chat!?” she yelled over the torrential downpour.

“Good evening princess~” he purred. She looked at him wide eyed and climbed up onto the roof, umbrella in hand.

“What are you doing here?” she looked him up and down “you’re soaking wet! You’re going to catch a cold.”

“I’m glad you’re worried about me princess. Truth is…I wanted to see you and I couldn’t stand another day without you.” She smiled at this and slowly moved towards him making sure she didn’t lose her footing and taking him under her umbrella.

They were close and he let his transformation disappear. There was a sudden wind that blew her and the umbrella back. Adrien caught her hand before she could fall over and brought her close. Her umbrella falling to the ground, their clothes were now soaked to the bone. So much for staying dry.

He leaned down to kiss her, water making its way onto their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into it. In that moment it felt like the rain around them froze in place. She wanted this moment to last forever but she was the one that pulled away first.

“Let’s take this inside or else we’ll both get sick.” She let him give her a few more chaste kisses before they split apart, only their hands binding them. 

“Hey would you two lovebird hurry up? I’m freezing my tail off here!” the tiny black kwami glared at them from under Adrien’s shirt collar. Both teens had forgotten that he came out from the ring when the transformation faded. “First you make me come here in the rain- THEN you don’t even go inside!? Oooh you owe me so much camembert for this!” he grumbled and they laughed.

Marinette lead Adrien inside her room. Their clothes were dripping all over her floorboards. She disappeared into her bathroom and grabbed some towels. After receiving his towel Adrien wiped the water from his face, taking in her smell while he was at it. Fresh bread and something sweeter, he missed this. Tikki had come out from under Marinettes covers and greeted the two of them. Plagg looked at her sour faced and she mused that there was camembert downstairs. The two of them headed down to find said cheese and left Marinette and Adrien alone.

Adrien peeled his wet shirt off “shall we continue from where we left off?” a sly grin crept to the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t know kitty~” she slowly and seductively pulled her shirt off, her skin glistening. Adrien made an audible gulp as he watched. “Maybe yes” she teased him rolling her bra strap down her shoulder “maybe no-“ In that moment Adrien kissed her hard. She was taken aback but gave into his hungry kisses. Their mouths now open, he slid his tongue over hers and her knees buckled. With trained precision his hand wrapped around her and unhooked her bra peeling it from her cold wet skin. She didn’t notice until he placed a hand on her exposed breast. He was getting too good at that she thought to herself.

His hands were cold from the rain which made her nipples harden as they slid over. His lips began to move up her cheek and to her ear. She breathlessly moaned his name as he bit her ear and pinched her nipple simultaneously.

His other hand moved to slid off her pants and underwear. Once she had kicked them away she pulled him close again, her hands around coiling around his neck. He wrapped his hands around her and picked her up and carried her to her bed.

The warmth of her bed hit her back and a calm washed over her. Adrien took her naked figure in, he would never get tired of this. He unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants taking his underwear with it and revealing his semi-hard member.

Before throwing his pants across the room to the pile of their wet clothes he took out a condom from his back pocket. She raised an eyebrow “so you were prepared for this I see.” He chuckled and secured the condom around his dick.

“Of course, my lady~” he moved in take her left nipple into his mouth. The noises she made were lost to the sound of the rain getting heavier outside. Using his left arm for support, he used his other hand to slide down her body from her navel ending at a small bud between her thighs. He rubbed it a few times and felt her tremble under him.

As he moved his fingers into her slit and moved them around he felt her try to sit up. “I’m not the only one who should feel good” she tried to reason between moans. He moved his head from her chest and flashed a grin. Fingers were still moving inside her and he watched as her bottom lip quivered. Their eyes met and he noticed how her pale skin was flushed red.

His green eyes were glazed with lust “It’s okay my lady. I’ve been wanting to feel you for so long that even if it’s just me pleasuring you I don’t mind.” She opened her mouth to reply but his fingers found her sweet spot and she collapsed back down on the bed. Whatever she was going to say was now replaced with sweet moans of his name.

She let out a soft whimper when he pulled his fingers out. He had deemed her ready and positioned himself. Slowly he pushed in. She let out a slight stifled moan, he grunted in reply. Had she always been this tight? He thought maybe he was getting ahead of himself and cursed under his breath.

Slowly but surely the rhythm started to pick up as they moved into each other. Her cries were getting louder the faster they became that even the rain wasn’t enough to muffle them. He bent over and kissed her passionately, silencing her in the process.

A warm feeling pooled at her stomach and she looked at him with eyes that said ‘together’. He nodded and pulled away from the kiss, his hands gripping her thighs. He slammed into her eyes closed and getting lost in the feeling. Sweat now replacing the cold water that was still on their skin. Suddenly he felt it and she did too. They had reached their peak and were sent over the edge. They rode it out together and a cool feeling washing over them.

He slowed to a stop, exhausted and gently fell onto her bed next to her. For a few minutes they just laid there panting and feeling the every bit of the euphoria until is evaporated. Pulling out of her slowly, Adrien made sure to tie the condom in a knot a dispose of it in the bin by her bed. When they were done shuffling around they pulled the blankets around themselves and huddled together to ward off the cold.

He put his forehead against hers “I missed you.” She smiled.

“I missed you too.”

At the back of his mind he was now thankful for the rain, it hadn’t let up and he didn’t feel like leaving anytime soon.


End file.
